Entwined
by TeamTamsinLGFan
Summary: Based after the series finale but will not follow all of the story line. This FF is centered around Tamsin. Ever wondered what happens during the Valkyrie rebirth process? What about Tamsin's past? Find out here! There will be some romance/smut in future chapters.


**Author's Note: I do not own Lost Girl or the characters in Lost Girl. Story set after the finale and will eventually include spoilers but is mainly focused on Tamsin's character; it will be multiple chapters but updates will be slow. Enjoy :)**

 _ **Introduction**_

 _The mind must be strong to enough endure this process._

The air was cold from the mountaintop but she could handle it, she was a Valkyrie. Looking down off of the cliff, she took a deep breath and thought to herself _, Damn mountain gets higher and higher every time._ She knew what this was, rebirth. The wind began to pick up. _Shit, at least give me some time to settle!_

Unsure of which direction was the right way, the woman took off in the north. Knowing she didn't have long to get off the top of the mountain before the wind got high enough to blow her off; she jumped to a rock that was about 10 feet below her. When she landed, a wave of pain shot through her ankles due to the fact that all she was wearing was some old, worn down tunic.

This task was always extremely difficult, even more so now that she fell in love with a woman that didn't love her back; she knew it'd be used against her at some point. Looking around, she searched for the passage that would take her through the most painful memories in each of her lifetimes. Once she found it, she just stared. "Okay, what happened, happened… It's in the past and it can't be changed."

 _ **Chapter 1: The Great Fae War**_

"Colder than I remember." Tamsin said to herself, getting up off of the ground; she looked around. A chill went down her spine as a gust of wind blew by which caused her to shiver.

 _In the past, during The Great Fae War; Tamsin was a 1st Lieutenant of the Dark Fae Army. She was the one to help plan their attacks and lead their army; she was tough on the outside but on the inside, she was the dumb girl that was constantly searching for her big sister's approval._

 _This coming week was unlike the others. Shit was going to happen that could never be reversed and present day Tamsin knew what would happen, it hurt her chest but she had to keep in her mind that it's in the past and can't be changed._

The woman took a look around, blowing out a breath which showed in the air. Deciding that it was around the right time, she took off back to her tent. As she roamed through the camp, flashbacks filled her mind but it wasn't too much for her to bare. Looking at each tent she passed, Tamsin remembered each of the soldiers; they hated her but in her eyes, they were the closest thing she had to friends back then.

Eventually she arrived at her tent and stripped of her armor, setting it neatly by the cot as always. The rustling coming from outside that startled her in the past had no effect this time around, she straightened her posture then turned to face the woman; her sister. "General." She gave a slight nod.

"Lieutenant," The older woman spoke up, staring at her little sister. "Tamsin," She corrected herself, seeing as she thought this of a more personal favor. "I need your assistance with something… My scouts have informed me that we are low on food, water, and supplies, but we can't move our people; not when we are surrounded. Besides, the moment we start to pack up the spies that have infiltrated our camp will know what's going on. I need a plan, I need your skills."

Tamsin laughed out brokenly, she wasn't trying to sound that way but it just sorta happened; she hoped her sister didn't notice. "You never ask for my help." Her arms crossed over her chest.

The two women spoke simultaneously, Eve with a serious tone and Tamsin with more of a mocking one, "Tamsin, you and I both know that you're more skillful at planning than myself." The General gave her sister a weird look but passed it by. "I'm asking you to do this as a personal favor since we share blood but I have no issue making this request an order."

"Okay, General." She gave a nod, a slight smirk playing across her lips. "Luckily, I went for a walk earlier today. I have acquired the information that we haven't been surrounded completely, there is a small window of opportunity in the North East direction." The younger blonde took the map she had out of the small wooden chest in her tent, unfolding it as Eve watched.

The taller woman moved over to sit on Tamsin's cot, still continuing to watch her. Ever since their mother died, Eve has been trying to make her sister as tough as the younger girl could possibly be, even if that meant she had to be a complete bitch. Truth was, she didn't want Tamsin to end up getting herself killed; she always cared for her sister, all she wanted was for her to be strong enough to keep herself safe. "What're you thinking?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Tamsin was staring at the map with her hand under her chin in thought. Of course, she was faking it. She knew the plan, and she had lived it out so many times before, she wanted to change it so badly but she knew what would happen if she tried. "We leave here…" The younger woman turned to look at the older one, "For the next couple of days, we have our people begin to gather their things and load the wagons. I will scout ahead to look for resources and hunt. I'll find the safest route for us to take since the terrain in these parts could be unstable and unpredictable. Until then, just hang tight." Tamsin sighed, tilting her head; she knew her sister was opposed to the last bit from past experiences.

"Okay, I see your angle on this situation," Eve gave a slight nod, "but I will not allow you to scout. We've lost enough of our people and I'm not willing to take a chance of adding you to the list." Eve's feelings for her sister were getting in the way of the greater purpose, but of course the General didn't realize it; her only concern at this time was the well being of her little sister.

Trapped in her thoughts, Tamsin stayed silent and appeared to not hear her sister's words but it didn't matter; she knew what was to happen. The older woman laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit to gather her attention. "Yeah, okay." Was Tamsin's accidental response.

Eve raised an eyebrow, sensing the abnormal behavior of the other woman. "Get some rest, sister. I'll have our people begin preparing for the move at dawn." She knew her sister more than anyone ever has, she knew the younger Valkyrie wasn't going to obey orders so she had one of her men watch Tamsin's tent overnight; she told him to alert her when she was about to leave.

Once her sister left, Tamsin laid down but didn't go to sleep; her thoughts were too consuming. Flashbacks from when she was a kid, Eve taking care of her after their mother died in battle, all that has happened between the two of them Tamsin felt responsible for. She hated herself. Eve didn't have a real childhood because of her very existence. Before she knew it, the sun was rising. "Damn it… I actually wanted to sleep tonight..."

The moment the soldier outside noticed movement in Tamsin's tent, he ran to get Eve. "General, I think she's preparing to leave." The man was out of breath from running and a bit pale. "I'm sorry… I'm just exhausted."

The General had felt a little guilty for making her soldier stay up all night over personal business, "You did good, get some rest." She gave a nod as the man headed to his tent then went off to Tamsin's.

As soon as she got there, Tamsin was exiting with a small bag full of empty canteens and a map. She knew that her sister was behind her, about to say something about her not following orders so she turned to face her. "Before you even say it, yes I was disobeying orders and no, it won't happen again. You can go away now."

Feeling slightly agitated at Tamsin's attitude, she raised her voice, "No, I will not go away, Lieutenant! I am the General of this army and you will listen to me!" The second Tamsin turned to walk away, Eve had grabbed her arm and jerked back, forcing her little sister to the ground.

Once her back hit the ground, Tamsin huffed out a breath and groaned in frustration. "Again, Eve?" Her words were spoken absentmindedly, feeling like it didn't matter what she said; her sister's response caught her by surprise.


End file.
